Du côté de chez Serpentard - Aucune origine n'est belle
by Papillon Zen
Summary: Dans quelques jours, Jeanne retournera à Poudlard. Encore quelques jours à passer chez les moldus, dans ce foyer où elle a été élevée et où elle retourne pour les vacances. Mais c'est sans compter le mangemort qui vient l'y attaquer. Il est évident que les personnages, hormis Jeanne, et l'univers de cette fic, celui de Harry Potter, appartiennent à Mme Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Les baguettes sifflaient dans l'air à chaque sort lancé, les combattants essayant de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre à tout prix. A mesure que le combat se déroulait, les sortilèges devenaient de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus dangereux, de moins en moins précis. Ce qui aurait pu paraître rassurant provoquait en réalité d'effroyables explosions lorsque les sorts venaient frapper les rochers qui explosaient en poussière si fine qu'elle s'envolait avec la brise.

Lorsque le rocher qui la surplombait vola en éclats sous le coup d'un sortilège de la mort, Jeanne reçut une pluie de petites pierres sur la tête et une lame de roche taillée par le sortilège vint la frapper au visage sur le côté droit. Elle avait le front blessé et une profonde entaille barrait sa joue.

Un peu sonnée, Jeanne mit un instant de trop à contrer le nouveau sortilège que lui lançait son adversaire. Elle se sentit tomber quand une lumière jaunâtre la heurta, puis sa gorge se serra, deux mains invisibles l'étouffaient sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, elle sut que l'air se faisait rare dans ses poumons. Et ce n'est que lorsque de petites mouchetures apparurent devant ses yeux qu'elle sut comment procéder. Pour sauver sa vie, elle allait devoir tuer.

Jeanne pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire et lança un sortilège imprononcé.

Mais lorsque la pâle lumière verte qu'elle était parvenue à produire frappa l'homme qui la regardait mourir, il se contenta de sourire plus largement encore.

Elle avait échoué.

Refusant de se laisser submerger par la panique, Jeanne rassembla ses esprits malgré la douleur et la suffocation. Elle mit toute sa volonté, toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers cet homme dans ce sortilège, et, avec l'énergie du désespoir, visa à nouveau son adversaire, qui ne prit même pas la peine de bouger d'un pouce tellement il méprisait sa victime, la croyant incapable de retourner ses propres armes contre lui.

Avant même qu'elle ait songé à la formule, Jeanne sentit un désagréable fourmillement dans les doigts alors qu'une lumière verte jaillissait de sa baguette, forte et vive, cette fois-ci. Ne laissant pas le temps à sa cible de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, la boule de lumière émeraude le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula sur le sol, lâchant sa propre baguette, au moment précis où Jeanne put à nouveau respirer.

Elle resta là un moment, haletante, une main sur la poitrine, savourant l'air qui entrait et sortait librement de sa gorge. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi caressait sa peau et elle fixait intensément le ciel tellement clair et dégagé qu'il en était bleu pâle.

Puis elle ressentit un grand vide au fond d'elle, quelque part entre sa poitrine et son estomac. Elle venait d'ôter la vie à un homme, elle en avait le pouvoir et elle le sentait.

\- Facile... Murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres closes.

Jeanne ignorait comment elle devait se sentir. Elle éprouvait à la fois un grand malaise et un sentiment de puissance tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé. Jeanne n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire mais après tout, elle avait fait le nécessaire pour sauver sa propre vie. Cet homme n'aurait pas hésité un instant avant de la tuer, c'était ce qu'il était venu faire, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu se perdre dans la campagne de Conrwall en cet après-midi du mois d'août.

Jeanne se leva et tenta d'épousseter ses vêtements avant de réaliser qu'elle y étalait la terre plutôt que de l'en ôter. Elle les remit néanmoins en ordre et fit un pas vers le corps étendu près de ses pieds.

En tendant le bras lorsqu'elle était couchée par terre, elle aurait pu toucher sa main, se dit-elle.

Malgré elle, malgré la vague d'écœurement que cela lui inspira, elle poussa son bras inerte du bout de sa chaussure, tremblant à l'idée qu'il ne se réveille en hurlant pour lui sauter à la gorge.

Mais rien ne se produisit. La main de l'homme reprit sa place et sa position initiales dès que Jeanne eût ôté son pied. Elle se retint de soulever la manche de sa chemise ou de cracher au sol et se força à tourner les talons, abandonnant le cadavre du mangemort aux animaux sauvages.

Sur le chemin de retour vers le foyer où elle vivait, Jeanne fit son possible pour ne pas penser au mangemort qui avait tenté de la tuer et à qui elle venait de régler son compte, mais c'était peine perdue, elle tournait et retournait sans cesse la situation dans sa tête sans parvenir à penser à autre chose. Ce qui la terrifiait par-dessus tout n'était même pas la mort qu'elle avait infligée au mangemort mais l'usage qu'elle avait fait d'un sortilège impardonnable. Elle était toujours soumise à la Trace, et si les innombrables sortilèges qu'elle avait lancés pouvaient passer inaperçus puisqu'un adulte – qui tentait en l'occurrence de la tuer – était juste à côté d'elle, le sortilège de la mort, lui, n'allait certainement pas passer à la trappe auprès de la bande de vieux rats du Service des usages abusifs de la magie.

Dans les allées fleuries du foyer, les autres enfants, souvent plus jeunes qu'elle, la fixaient en se poussant du coude pour attirer discrètement l'attention des autres, ce qui lui rappela la rancœur qu'elle ressentait envers la plupart des enfants de l'établissement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Vint lui demander une fille de son groupe avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas trop mal.

\- Fiche-moi la paix ! S'exclama-t-elle malgré elle, tout à coup furieuse contre le monde entier et contre elle-même.

Jeanne se précipita alors en courant dans les escaliers du pavillon pour regagner sa chambre.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, elle comprit pourquoi Stacy s'était inquiétée. Une bosse enflait sur son front, un hématome apparaissait peu à peu autour de son œil droit et la blessure sur sa joue avait saigné abondamment. De plus, de la terre avait coloré sa peau et de l'herbe et des feuilles mortes s'étaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux.

Un instant, elle eut envie de briser le miroir pour ne plus se voir. Mais cela n'aurait rien résolu, ni guéri ses blessures, ni arrangé son cas auprès du ministère, se dit-elle. Aussi lança-t-elle ses vêtements crasseux dans la corbeille de linge sale avant de se glisser sous l'eau froide de la douche.

Tout en se savonnant de la tête aux pieds, Jeanne songea avec impatience à la rentrée de septembre, d'ici dix jours, où elle reverrait enfin son école, ses professeurs et où elle pourrait être elle-même. Enfin. Et là-bas, se dit-elle en étouffant sa peur, personne n'allait tenter de l'attaquer.

En observant la terre filtrer à travers la grille de la bonde et les morceaux de feuille y rester coincées, elle se dit que même si elle n'y avait que quelques amis, tout valait toujours mieux que les moldus qu'il y avait ici. Elle était heureuse de retourner à Poudlard pour la sixième année consécutive. Ici, personne ne savait qui elle était vraiment, ni ce qu'elle valait réellement. Ce qui encourageait encore et toujours les sales petites pestes et les grands idiots à la malmener, à la provoquer et à l'insulter sans cesse. Mais Jeanne savait se montrer patiente et bien plus intelligente que les autres. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, elle s'était réjouie de tout son cœur et avait pensé enfin pouvoir écraser les autres et leur faire peur à son tour. Mais bien vite, elle avait appris qu'il valait mieux ne révéler à personne sa véritable nature et que la plus grande des satisfaction serait de quitter cet orphelinat avec un bel avenir devant elle, un avenir bien différent de celui des autres, que personne n'aurait même osé espérer, ici.

En sortant de la salle de bain, toute la colère de Jeanne avait disparu et, bien qu'elle fût encore particulièrement anxieuse, elle se sentait bien mieux qu'à son retour.

Enroulée dans une serviette, ses cheveux gouttant dans son dos, elle s'approcha de son bureau en métal et en ouvrit un tiroir dont elle sortit une enveloppe de papier kraft. A l'intérieur se trouvait, précieusement dissimulé au regard des autres jeunes, son relevé de note de ses examens de BUSE.

Elle se rappelait l'avoir reçu au matin du 8 juillet, le hibou envoyé par l'école l'avait déposé sur son lit en passant par la fenêtre ouverte alors qu'elle prenait le petit déjeuner en-bas, avec les autres. En apercevant l'enveloppe, Jeanne avait cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir avant d'avoir pu l'ouvrir.

À nouveau, Jeanne souleva l'angle qui fermait l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin plié en quatre. Elle l'ouvrit et contempla mélancoliquement les neuf magnifiques O qu'elle avait obtenus. Elle avait décroché la note maximale à toutes les épreuves, des soins aux créatures magiques à la métamorphose en passant par les potions.

Se dire qu'elle allait peut-être avoir étudié toutes ces années pour rien, qu'on allait sûrement briser sa baguette sous ses yeux, que jamais plus elle n'apprendrait une leçon à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard... Tout cela lui était insupportable. Sentant qu'elle allait en pleurer si elle y pensait trop, Jeanne entreprit de faire les cents pas à travers sa chambre, jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre pour voir le crépuscule tomber peu à peu.

Lorsque onze heures fut passée sans qu'aucun hibou ne s'engouffre dans la chambre, portant une lettre du ministère, Jeanne décida d'aller se coucher malgré tout. Si elle devait être renvoyée de l'école, se dit-elle les yeux rivés au ciel parsemé d'étoiles qu'elle apercevait depuis son lit, son sort était déjà scellé et il l'était même depuis le moment où elle avait décidé d'user de la magie pour se défendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Les derniers jours d'août passèrent. Aucune lettre, aucun hibou, ni du ministère, ni de Poudlard, ne se présenta à l'orphelinat. Jeanne se demanda néanmoins si elle avait été oubliée ou si, réellement, aucune poursuite n'était engagée contre elle. Elle s'interrogea surtout à propos de sa rentrée. Devait-elle se présenter à la gare le premier septembre, comme prévu ? Était-ce la peine qu'elle aille jusqu'à Londres faire tous ses achats avant la rentrée ?

Comme aucune nouvelle ne lui était donnée, Jeanne en conclut que oui.

Ainsi, au matin du 31 août, elle quitta le foyer des Roses avec à l'esprit qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant un an, le sourire aux lèvres malgré les doutes qui planaient sur son sort. Avant de partir, elle vérifia une dernière fois que la liste des fournitures était dans la poche de son blouson et l'enveloppe remplie des pièces d'or de sa bourse scolaire sur le sommet des piles de vêtements entassées dans sa grosse valise.

Jeanne prit le train jusqu'à Londres, où elle arriva peu après midi. Chargée de son encombrante valise, elle se dirigea de la gare vers la ruelle où se trouvait le _Chaudron Baveur_ , où elle passerait la nuit avant le départ du _Poudlard Express_ , le lendemain matin à 11h.

Elle employa son après-midi à l'achat de ses affaires pour l'école, principalement des ouvrages qui semblaient s'épaissir avec les ans qui passaient, des plumes, de l'encre et des rouleaux de parchemin en quantité.

Le matin du 1er septembre, Jeanne se rendit à la gare de King's Cross équipée de toutes ses affaires. Elle accepta avec joie l'aide que lui proposa un homme pour hisser sa valise pleine à craquer sur un chariot, auquel elle fit traverser la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10.

S'assurant que personne autour d'elle n'allait pouvoir le lui reprocher, Jeanne sortit sa baguette de sa poche et effectua discrètement un sortilège de lévitation sur sa valise. Plus facilement que jamais, sa valise vint délicatement se poser dans le filet à bagage au-dessus des sièges vides d'un des derniers compartiments du train.

Avant le départ de la gare, personne ne vint la rejoindre. Elle avait pris soin d'éviter ses quelques amis, soucieuse de prolonger autant que possible ce rassurant éloignement des autres, qu'elle avait entretenu deux semaines durant. Retrouver ses amis signifiait qu'elle allait devoir écouter leurs récits de vacances – ce qui, en soi, n'était pas encore trop dérangeant – puis on allait inévitablement lui demander comment s'était passées les siennes.

 _Une horreur... On a tenté de me tuer mais tout va bien. Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne, et je ne pense pas que je le ferai. Et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas envie ! Et toi, Hélène, comment va ta morsure de gnome ?_

Mais après dix minutes où Jeanne tenta en vain de calmer sa nervosité, deux jeunes garçons se présentèrent à l'entrée du compartiment. L'un d'eux, un garçon roux qui portait des lunettes en écailles, demanda :

\- On peut s'asseoir ? Tous les autres sont pleins, prétexta-t-il.

Jeanne répondit d'un vigoureux hochement de tête et aida même les deux garçons à hisser leurs valises dans le filet à bagages à l'aide d'un nouveau sortilège de lévitation qui eut le mérite d'émerveiller celui qui n'avait pas parlé, un garçon plus grand que son copain mais qui avait l'air plus jeune. Le garçon roux, quant à lui, parut contrarié de voir quelqu'un faire de la magie dans le train.

\- On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en-dehors de l'école, lâcha-t-il en réponse au haussement de sourcil de Jeanne tandis qu'il prenait à la main une cage qui avait été jusque là posée dans le couloir.

Malgré elle, Jeanne éclata de rire et posa sa baguette sur la tablette. S'il avait su ce que sa baguette avait déjà produit comme sort, il aurait certainement pâli à la mort. Mais tout à coup, Jeanne ne trouva plus cela drôle du tout, elle cessa de rire et reprit en main son livre de potions, qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle.

Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était désormais plongée dans son livre, le copain du garçon roux reprit la parole.

\- Je m'appelle Cédric. Cédric Diggory. J'entre en première année ! Dit-il d'une voix surexcitée. Et toi ? Ce livre a l'air très compliqué !

Cédric se leva et s'assit à côté de Jeanne pour jeter un œil sur l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait ouvert sur ses genoux.

Avait-elle jamais été aussi explicitement surexcitée lorsqu'elle était elle-même rentrée à Poudlard ? Mais ce jeune garçon semblait décidé à n'être gêné par rien, alors elle répondit.

\- Jeanne, répondit-elle en tentant de ne pas rire à nouveau.

\- Enchanté ! S'exclama Cédric avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu es en quelle année ?

\- En sixième année...

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de poursuivre, Cédric poussait un cri d'admiration qui sembla exaspérer au plus haut point son ami roux. Le désignant, Cédric poursuivit :

\- Lui, c'est Percy Weasley. Nos pères travaillent ensemble depuis des années, on se connaît depuis longtemps. Hein, Perce ?

Le dénommé Percy Weasley approuva d'un vague hochement de tête et porta à nouveau toute son attention sur la cage qu'il avait posée à côté de lui et dans laquelle dormait un gros rat gris.

Le silence s'installa alors, avant d'être brusquement et à nouveau rompu par Cédric.

\- Quel est ton nom de famille ?

Prise au dépourvu, Jeanne le fixa un instant.

\- Slater, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Je ne connais pas ce nom... Tes parents sont sorciers ?

\- Évidemment ! Dit Jeanne avec emportement. Enfin... Ils l'étaient.

Cédric fronça les sourcils et réfléchit, l'air soucieux.

\- Ils ne sont plus sorciers ? Demanda-t-il alors bêtement.

\- Mais non, idiot ! S'exclama Percy Weasley en levant la tête. Ils sont sûrement morts...

Et plus personne ne dit un mot, ni Cédric pour s'excuser de sa maladresse, ni Percy pour dire quelque chose de désagréable. Le jeune fils Weasley – mais combien avaient-ils donc d'enfants ?! – avait l'air extrêmement disposé à se montrer inconvenant, voire méchant. A douze ans à peine, ce garçon ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un – son aînée qui plus est – pratiquer la magie hors des clous. _Ça promet_ , pensa Jeanne en secouant la tête.

Le nom de Weasley, était loin de lui être inconnu mais Percy semblait aussi éloigné que possible de tout ce qui semblait faire un membre de cette famille. Elle n'avait jamais croisé le jeune homme mais connaissait en revanche assez bien les grands frères de Percy : Charlie et Bill Weasley. Ils étaient respectivement âgés d'un an de moins et d'un an de plus qu'elle. Tous deux étaient à Gryffondor mais se montraient toujours particulièrement gentils.

L'un allait entrer en cinquième année et occupait le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. L'autre allait entrer en septième année et il se murmurait qu'il avait été nommé préfet-en-chef. Jeanne ignorait si la rumeur qui circulait à propos de son ami était vraie mais elle ne s'en faisait pas, elle allait bientôt le savoir puisque midi approchait, heure où elle allait devoir se rendre en tête du train pour déjeuner avec les autres préfets et préfètes et les préfets-en-chef. Elle se surprit alors à attendre avec impatience que le temps passe afin de revoir Bill et ses autres amis.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque sa montre indiqua midi, Jeanne se leva si soudainement que les deux jeunes garçons sursautèrent, plongés depuis longtemps dans leurs pensées. Sa baguette à la main, d'un sortilège bien pratique qu'elle avait déniché au détour d'un livre rapiécé, elle se changea et revêtit sa robe de Poudlard.

 _\- Accio badge_ , murmura-t-elle avec un nouveau mouvement de baguette.

Un instant plus tard, son badge orné d'un P reluisant jaillit du fond de son sac et vint se poser dans sa main tendue. Jeanne accrocha sur sa poitrine son insigne de préfète et, sans un mot de plus, quitta le compartiment en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle était quasiment sûre que personne n'oserait toucher à ses affaires sous peine de se voir ôter des points ou transformé en crapaud.

D'un pas décidé, pressée de retrouver ses amis pour le déjeuner, Jeanne longea les compartiments bondés d'élèves pour gagner le wagon de tête.

En voyant Bill par la vitre de la porte du wagon, Jeanne sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle allait réprimer cet emportement soudain mais en voyant le large sourire que lui adressait son ami, elle sut que lui aussi le ressentait.

Bill poussa une exclamation de joie lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui après avoir fermé la porte du wagon. Jeanne eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un insigne de Préfet-en-chef briller sur la poitrine de Bill avant de se jeter dans ses bras ouverts pour le serrer contre elle. Comme si toute inquiétude l'avait à jamais quittée, elle se sentit soudain légère et libre comme l'air. Entraînés dans l'élan l'un de l'autre, ils firent quelques pas ensemble avant de poser leur tête l'une contre l'autre. Souhaitant que cette étreinte dure bien plus longtemps, Jeanne faillit ne pas lâcher son ami lorsque l'effervescence de son entrée fut retombée et que tout le monde attendait pour la saluer.

\- Je suis si content de te revoir, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que celle-ci passait à portée de ses lèvres.

La voix de Bill et son souffle dans son cou donnèrent à Jeanne une série de frisson qui remontèrent dans ses côtes. Elle lui sourit en retour et effleura sa main du bout des doigts avant de s'arracher à sa contemplation.

Le wagon avait été aménagé pour compter six tables circulaires dressées pour quatre personnes ainsi qu'un bar qui contenait quelques alcools mais surtout des boissons gourmandes aux parfums fruités ou particulièrement sucrés. Les huit préfets de cinquième et sixième années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'étaient répartis sur deux tables. Une troisième était aux trois-quarts occupée par les préfets de Serpentard. Un Gryffondor de cinquième année et un de sixième année s'étaient installés à une table, attendant visiblement la venue du deuxième préfet plus âgé. Charlie Weasley se tenait à côté de son frère, avec qui il avait visiblement prévu de manger.

Pour finir, la Préfète-en-chef, une Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds et courts et au visage dur, s'était assise seule à une table.

Après avoir rapidement salué ses amis et connaissances et félicité Charlie pour sa nomination, Jeanne s'assit avec Bill et lui à la table de la Préfète-en-chef.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé et installé, les assiettes inutilisées disparurent et des plats de poulet et de légumes arrosés de sauce prirent place au centre des tables.

Jeanne fit la connaissance de Brooke Thunder, la Préfète-en-chef de cette année. La jeune fille semblait vouer un véritable culte à l'étude des moldus et entendait tenir des recherches à leur propos après sa scolarité à Poudlard. Voyant Jeanne grimacer, Bill évoqua son père, qui dirigeait le Département de régulation des détournements des objets moldus.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Brooke avec un sourire mesquin en ébouriffant ses cheveux courts de la main.

\- J'hésite encore, répondit seulement Jeanne en mangeant un morceau de gâteau au citron.

Le repas terminé, la plupart des préfets retournèrent dans leurs compartiments, laissant Charlie et son homologue féminin dans un coin, Bill et Jeanne dans un autre.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître joyeuse et décontractée, Bill avait de l'instinct, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussi avait-il pris Jeanne à part pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- Rien, mentit-elle aussitôt.

Sa volonté faiblit devant le regard aux sourcils froncés que lui lança Bill. Il poussa un profond soupir et, jetant un œil à la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue, demanda :

\- Tu me raconteras ?

Jeanne hocha la tête d'un air grave et murmura :

\- Quand je pourrai...

Elle étreignit à nouveau son ami avant de le quitter, le laissant seul avec son verre de vin aux épices à moitié plein.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque le train arriva à Pré-au-Lard, tout le monde, à l'exception des première année appelés par Rubeus Hagrid, se dirigea vers la centaine de carrosses aux parois noires laquées qui s'alignaient le long de la route qui menait à la gare. Jeanne en partagea un avec avec trois filles de Serdaigle particulièrement bruyantes et agitées. Elle n'avait pas revu Bill depuis le repas de midi mais n'avait pas non plus cherché à aller à sa rencontre. Elle le reverrait bien assez tôt, se dit-elle en observant la croupe squelettique du sombral qui menait la carriole se balancer au rythme de ses pas. Chacun de ses os roulait sous sa peau à l'aspect de cuir tanné au moindre mouvement.

En une dizaine de minutes, les carrosses avaient tous déposé leurs passagers devant les escaliers qui menaient aux grandes portes de chêne du château. Sous les directives du professeur Flitwick, tous se rendirent dans la grande salle et s'assirent aux quatre longues tables au-dessus desquelles flottaient les immenses banderoles de chaque maison.

Jeanne allait s'asseoir entre deux de ses camarades lorsque le minuscule professeur Flitwick la prit à part pour lui parler.

Le professeur Dumbledore désire vous voir après le festin, il vous invite à vous rendre directement à son bureau après le repas.

Et avant que Jeanne puisse poser la moindre question, le professeur s'était éloigné pour réprimander vertement un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle restés dans le hall qui murmurait frénétiquement entre eux.

Jeanne alla donc s'asseoir à une place libre à la table surmontée par la tenture vert et argent.

\- Eh, salut, Titus ! S'exclama-t-elle en apercevant à sa droite un camarade de sixième année.

\- Salut, Jeanne, lui répondit son voisin. Comment ont été tes vacances ?

Jeanne jeta un œil à la table des professeurs, où était déjà assis Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres, impassible dans son apparente bonne humeur.

\- Plutôt morose... J'ai bien reçu une ou deux lettres mais à chaque fois, les hiboux s'en vont avant que j'aie pu répondre et je n'ai pas de hibou, moi !

C'est ce qu'elle avait déjà dû expliquer à Bill Weasley lorsqu'il lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir répondu à ses lettres.

\- Et toi ? Comment étaient ces vacances en Roumanie ?

\- Génial, j'ai rencontré des vampires. Des vrais !

Titus avait réduit sa voix à un murmure mais l'excitation y était franche.

A présent, le professeur McGonagall, qui portait un tabouret et le choixpeau magique à la main, faisait entrer les élèves de première année.

\- Ils avaient bien cinq cents ans !

\- Chuuut ! S'exclama une jeune élève de quatrième année assise un peu plus loin de l'autre côté de la table.

Après une grimace à son adresse, Titus reprit, plus bas néanmoins, le récit de sa folle épopée en Roumanie. Si Jeanne ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait très certainement fini par raconter qu'il avait débarrassé l'humanité de dizaines de créatures maléfiques rencontrées là-bas.

Le festin s'acheva bien vite au goût de Jeanne, qui aurait préféré le voir s'éterniser. D'un autre côté, se dit-elle en se levant, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Une fois l'entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore terminé, elle pourrait aller se coucher tranquillement. Toutefois, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas sûre, elle croyait avoir deviné de quoi il voulait lui parler et cette idée était loin de la réjouir, elle devait bien l'avouer.

Après avoir dit à Freerick Hildingson, le second préfet de sixième année, où elle allait, l'ayant chargé de prendre seul les décisions si cela s'imposait, Jeanne quitta la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le deuxième étage, où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. A mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, elle sentait ses jambes commencer à trembler, sa gorge se serrer et ses pensées devenir brouillonnes.

En arrivant devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, Jeanne allait prononcer le mot de passe pour y entrer lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était. Elle décida donc d'attendre l'arrivée de Dumbledore, qui ne pouvait être déjà à l'intérieur puisqu'elle avait quitté la Grande Salle alors qu'il y était encore et qu'elle avait pris le seul passage secret qui, à sa connaissance, menait au plus près du bureau de Dumbledore.

Dans son attente, Jeanne, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, s'efforça de respirer calmement et profondément, et parvint à s'apaiser quelque peu, mais lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle, un poids lui tomba à nouveau dans l'estomac. Les pas approchaient et elle avait de plus en plus envie de vomir.

Comme elle l'avait fort justement deviné, les bruits de pas appartenaient au directeur, qui avançait dans le couloir d'un air serein, accompagné du professeur Rogue. Le professeur marchait à son côté et paraissait bien plus préoccupé que lui, les mains dans le dos, le regard fixé sur le bout de ses chaussures.

Inquiète de ce qu'on lui réservait, Jeanne ne descendit pas de la fenêtre avant que les deux professeurs ne soient arrivés à sa hauteur.

\- Oh ! Bonsoir, Jeanne, dit le professeur Dumbledore en lui souriant.

Jeanne lui répondit dans un murmure parfaitement inaudible et baissa les yeux lorsque le regard du professeur Rogue croisa le sien. Elle n'entendit même pas Dumbledore prononcer le mot de passe mais un instant plus tard, dans un coin de son champ de vision dirigé vers le sol dallé, elle vit le bras de Rogue l'inviter à passer devant lui dans l'escalier. Jeanne s'exécuta et grimpa sur une marche qui s'élevait déjà, quelques degrés derrière le professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue monta immédiatement après elle et tous s'élevèrent lentement vers la porte du bureau.

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et entra. Voyant que Jeanne ne le suivait pas, il l'invita :

\- Entrez, je vous en prie. Jeanne, tu peux t'asseoir ici, si tu veux bien, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle avançait dans son bureau.

Jeanne s'assit avec réticence dans un fauteuil qu'elle aurait qualifié de confortable. Malgré tout, en cet instant, elle se sentait tout sauf à l'aise. Elle était seule dans le bureau du directeur, en présence du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur Rogue, directeur de sa maison. Il y avait de quoi être intimidée, se dit-elle.

Personne ne parlait. Personne ne faisait le moindre bruit à vrai dire. Sans doute était-ce elle la plus bruyante, dans ce bureau, avec son cœur qui battait la chamade et que tous deux devaient entendre également.

Rogue alla se poster derrière un fauteuil situé tout près des escaliers qui couronnaient visuellement le bureau. Il avait l'air froid mais toujours aussi soucieux.

Sentant les battements de son cœur désordonnés et irréguliers, ses idées confuses et ses pensées instables, Jeanne avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais articuler un seul mot au moment voulu. Elle fixait le professeur Dumbledore qui, de l'autre côté de son bureau, s'approcha d'elle et la fixa en retour.

Son regard bleu sembla la transpercer mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Jeanne, tu comprends très certainement ce qu'il y a de préoccupant dans ce qu'il s'est produit cet été ? Fit-il d'un ton égal.

Jeanne ne répondit pas mais conserva son regard planté dans celui de Dumbledore.

Curieusement, il s'avérait bien plus aisé de soutenir son regard que celui de Rogue, qui parvenait toujours à lui faire baisser les yeux au bout d'une ou deux secondes.

\- Il me semble, poursuivit-il, qu'un homme... Un mangemort – si ce qu'on dit est vrai, tu sais sûrement ce qu'est un mangemort – s'est présenté au foyer d'enfants où tu habites.

Jeanne garde une nouvelle fois les lèvres closes mais dut résister avec difficulté à la tentation de se tortiller sur son siège, de se lever pour faire le tour de la pièce, ou de s'étirer amplement.

Dumbledore reprit d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

\- Cet homme... Tu l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est faux ! S'écria Jeanne malgré elle.

Elle fut la première surprise du cri qu'elle venait de pousser et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Le souffle court, anxieuse et bouleversée, Jeanne mura son esprit et se réfugia dans le silence, prête à repousser la moindre intrusion dans ses pensées. Elle se retira au loin, dans sa tête, à des lieues du bureau, de Dumbledore, de Rogue et de sa culpabilité qui renaissait.

Le regard vague, perdu dans le vide, Jeanne n'entendit plus rien de ce qui se disait autour d'elle. C'était comme si elle venait de plonger la tête dans un bocal rempli d'eau et qu'elle pouvait y rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait. Elle était parvenue à s'isoler d'eux, elle ne leur dirait rien de ce qu'ils semblaient tant vouloir savoir.

Pourtant, elle ignorait comment elle le savait, mais Jeanne avait conscience qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans son bocal protecteur. Y retenir sa respiration pour se couper du monde était épuisant. Elle le savait, elle l'avait déjà fait à maintes reprises. Mais à ces moments-là, seule dans sa chambre, dans le dortoir ou près du lac, personne n'était là pour la perturber et la tirer inexorablement vers la réalité. A ces moments-là, c'était elle qui décidait de revenir après s'être reposée un peu.

Elle voyait déjà Dumbledore s'asseoir dans son siège et les jointures de Rogue blanchir alors qu'il serrait plus fort le dossier de son propre fauteuil entre ses mains. Jeanne se sentait revenir malgré elle. L'idée lui vint de résister et de pousser un peu, autant qu'elle y parviendrait en fait, mais cela ne semblait pas être la meilleure des idées. Rogue et Dumbledore auraient sûrement fini par se mettre en colère.

Alors Jeanne céda, lâcha du lest peu à peu et regagna pleinement le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il y faisait froid, se dit-elle.

Ses joues la brûlaient et son estomac menaçait de rendre immédiatement son contenu tellement Jeanne était angoissée. Malgré ses efforts pour déployer toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même, elle se leva subitement et se plaça près d'une étagère. Elle s'était à peine éloignée des professeurs et pourtant, elle se sentait déjà mieux.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Dumbledore l'interpella depuis son bureau, dont il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Jeanne, je crois savoir que tu n'as pas eu la possibilité de parler beaucoup avec les moldus qui travaillent au foyer où tu vis. Néanmoins...

Il hésita un instant, choisissant ses mots avec un soin tout particulier.

\- Saches que tu peux trouver ici des interlocuteurs qui sauront te comprendre, à plus juste titre parce que nombre d'entre nous ont traversé des épreuves similaires.

Jeanne crut voir le professeur Rogue se déplacer mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Le regard fixé sur le magnifique phénix posé sur son perchoir, à la gauche du bureau, elle ne voyait à la périphérie de son champ de vision que Dumbledore encore assis dans son fauteuil.

\- Il faut s'appuyer sur ces... Ces moments difficiles, pour en sortir grandi et plus sage, plutôt qu'affaibli et perverti, acheva-t-il en se levant.

Dumbledore fit quelques pas dans la direction de Jeanne, qui s'était maintenant apaisée mais brûlait de sortir du bureau pour se reposer et cesser de penser à _tout cela_. Le directeur ajouta alors d'une voix moins grave, plus légère mais à la fois beaucoup plus dure, moralisatrice mais dénuée de reproche :

\- Garde toutefois à l'esprit que la loi est la loi, et que tout innocent que l'on soit par ailleurs, une erreur se paie souvent au prix fort. On n'a pas toujours quelqu'un pour intercéder en notre faveur ou pour influencer ceux qui sont prêts à nous jeter la pierre.

Jeanne se tourna alors pour faire face à Dumbledore. Il lui lançait un regard tout à coup sévère par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, haussant un sourcil comme pour lui demander si elle avait compris ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Jeanne eut envie de dire quelque chose, de remercier Dumbledore pour son intervention auprès du ministère, pour la couverture qu'il lui avait apportée, mais aucun mot ne put franchir ses lèvres. Elles ne purent pas même former un sourire mais le regard qu'elle lui adressa était tout cela à la fois. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

\- Et maintenant, sauf si tu as quelque chose à nous dire, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, conclut Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête poli.

Jeanne voulut dire « Bonne nuit », à ses professeurs, mais elle parvint tout juste à remuer les lèvres pour former les mots, alors elle tourna les talons et franchit la porte, sentant que dans son dos, Rogue et Dumbledore étaient déjà retournés à des affaires plus importantes.


	5. Chapter 5

En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, Jeanne se laissa tomber sur les fesses et demeura assise sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier tandis que celui-ci descendait en tournant sur lui-même. Et même lorsqu'il eut fini de s'enfoncer dans le sol, Jeanne resta assise sans bouger, à fixer le sol en réfléchissant.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été capable de dire quoi que ce soit ? Oh mais si, Jeanne, tu as parfaitement réussi à hurler comme une hystérique !

Jeanne se leva rageusement en soupirant et s'apprêtait à suivre le couloir dans l'autre sens pour regagner la salle commune des Serpentards lorsqu'elle vit, adossé au mur à deux ou trois mètres d'elle, Bill Weasley qui lui souriait.

Depuis quand était-il là ?

Jeanne se sentait plus ridicule que jamais.

\- Bill ! S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de sourire et d'adopter un ton enjoué.

A la mine inquiète de Bill, elle cessa d'essayer de sourire car cela devait plutôt ressembler à une horrible grimace, finalement. Elle soupira à nouveau en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit pour découvrir Bill à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Comme c'était tentant de se glisser dans ses bras pour s'y laisser réconforter...

Mais c'était trop facile, se dit Jeanne. Et puis ça semblait n'être ni le moment ni le lieu pour s'enlacer entre amis.

Entre amis, vraiment ? Bill n'avait plus l'air de vouloir simplement être son ami. Déjà dans le train, quelques heures auparavant – Seigneur, quelques heures... Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité, déjà – il avait été un peu plus chaleureux que l'étaient généralement les amis.

D'un autre côté, elle non plus n'avait pas franchement voulu mettre fin à leur étreinte sur le moment.

 _C'était l'émotion_ , se dit-elle en chassant toute autre pensée de son esprit.

Alors que Bill allait prendre ses mains dans les siennes, Jeanne recula d'un pas mais prit tout de même la main gauche de Bill pour la mettre sur son cœur.

\- Pas ce soir, Bill, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. On en reparle demain soir, promis.

Jeanne embrassa alors le bout de ses propres doigts avant de les poser sur la paume de Bill en mimant le geste d'y déposer quelque chose. Puis elle s'éloigna sans se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas voir la déception sur le visage de Bill, il avait dû l'attendre durant tout son entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue, et voilà comment elle le remerciait...

Peu après avoir tourné à l'angle du couloir, Jeanne fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas mais Bill avait disparu. Il avait dû prendre un passage secret.

C'est en traînant les pieds que Jeanne se dirigea donc vers les cachots. Dumbledore avait agi pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'ennuis mais elle ne pensait pas ressentir autant de reconnaissance pour lui que ce qu'elle aurait dû. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il était intervenu dans cette affaire. Peut-être aurait-ce provoqué un véritable scandale et entaché la réputation de l'école. Ou peut-être se souciait-il véritablement de son sort...

Jeanne rit toute seule à cette idée et s'empressa de repousser cette idée stupide.

Et par-dessus tous les problèmes que lui causait Dumbledore, le malaise constant qui l'envahissait depuis bientôt deux semaines à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour sauver sa vie et l'angoisse que lui inspiraient l'année et les événements à venir, Bill venait ajouter son lot d'inquiétudes et de préoccupations.

Etait-ce de la rancune qu'elle commençait à éprouver envers lui ?

Une petite braise venait de s'allumer dans la poitrine de Jeanne et elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Bill n'avait pas le droit de la suivre comme il l'avait fait, elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et même s'il l'aimait... Mais au fait, qui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ?

En franchissant le passage secret qui menait à la salle commune de Serpentard, elle rit à nouveau, mais d'un rire nerveux, cette fois, de sa bêtise.

La salle commune était parfaitement vide, baignée à la fois d'un épais silence et de l'habituelle lumière aux différents tons de vert et de bleu. Sur la gauche, deux cheminées abritaient des feux d'enfer, entourées de fauteuils et de canapés de cuir noir. Sur la droite, un couloir menait à la bibliothèque personnelle des Serpentards et partout, des tableaux et tapisseries dissimulaient les quatorze dortoirs des élèves de la maison.

Avant de passer le portrait qui dissimulait l'entrée de son propre dortoir, Jeanne s'attarda quelques secondes à observer un jeune triton qui s'était aventuré près des vitres.

Le triton fit un tour sur lui-même en voyant qu'il avait une spectatrice, passa la main dans ses cheveux sombres ondulant dans l'eau et roula un instant des pectoraux avant de se faire bousculer et emmener au loin par l'un de ses pairs bien plus vieux.

Malgré la nuit noire qui obscurcissait probablement le parc, la lumière de la salle commune éclairait faiblement un petit périmètre d'eau entourant les immenses vitres qui ornaient les murs du fond. Jeanne guetta quelques instants les profondeurs troubles du lac en tentant d'y déceler quelque chose mais, ne voyant rien d'autre que quelques bulles remontant vers la surface, elle prononça le mot de passe, _sanguinis iustitia_ , attendit que le portrait de la dame à la licorne s'écarte et alla se coucher avec ses camarades.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, le professeur Rogue passa parmi les élèves pour leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Jeanne, elle crut bien qu'il allait l'ignorer complètement et tendre son emploi du temps à Shaun, assis à cause d'elle, sans même lui adresser un regard. Le professeur daigna néanmoins donner à Jeanne sa propre feuille après l'avoir remplie. Sans un regard, toutefois, il passa à Shaun puis à l'élève suivant et enfin s'éloigna avec raideur pour procéder de l'autre côté de la table.

\- L'année commence bien, on dirait, la taquina Shaun. Je sais bien que Rogue n'est jamais très chaleureux mais tu es préfète, tout de même, j'aurais cru qu'il manifesterait un peu plus d'égards pour toi...

Jeanne marmonna qu'elle s'en fichait et s'empressa de jeter un œil à la colonne du vendredi. C'était une journée peu chargée, pour un jour de rentrée. Dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, elle avait cours de botanique dans la serre numéro 2 avec le professeur Chourave puis une pause jusqu'au repas de midi. Cet après-midi s'annonçait également bien avec un cours de soin aux créatures magiques suivi du premier cours d'enchantement de l'année.

La première journée de cours de l'année s'acheva pour Jeanne et ses camarades par la leçon du professeur Flitwick sur le sortilège du titan, qui affublait la personne visée d'un important poids invisible qu'elle devait supporter et traîner derrière elle. Lorsque les derniers d'entre eux furent parvenus, au prix de deux longues heures d'intenses efforts, à lancer convenablement le sortilège, tout le monde se précipita hors de la salle en essayant de ne pas courir trop vite.

Une journée seulement était passée et ils avaient déjà trois devoirs à faire pour les prochains cours. Le professeur Chourave leur avait donné quelques recherches à effectuer sur les deux sortes de filets du diable prospérant en Angleterre, Flitwick et le vieux Brûlopot demandaient respectivement trente centimètres de parchemin sur les enchantements additifs et leurs caractéristiques dites complémentaires, et une courte synthèse du texte de F. Lame intitulé _Des capacités naturelles des salamandres en milieu montagneux_.

Décidant de profiter du soleil de fin de journée pour lire et résumer le texte de Soin aux créatures magiques, Jeanne sortit dans le parc où la lumière n'avais même pas encore commencé à baisser.

 _De toutes les créatures habitant en grotte ou caverne, la salamandre figure parmi les plus étonnantes, notamment de par son hyper-adaptabilité à son environnement. Leurs rares prédateurs se voient souvent opposer nombre de mutations sur une très courte période, aussi décident-ils généralement d'abandonner leur..._

Jeanne leva sa plume et leva la tête vers la haute stature qui lui cachait soudain la lumière du soleil. En contre-jour, tout ce qu'elle put distinguer furent des cheveux de feu du préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor. Elle lui sourit et mit une main en visière pour protéger ses yeux avant d'inviter Bill à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Le soleil bas l'obligeait à garder sa main contre son front pour regarder son interlocuteur mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'achever sa phrase avant de dire avec un sourire :

\- Excuse-moi, il fallait que je finisse d'écrire. Comment vas-tu ? La journée n'a pas été trop longue ?

\- Oh, soupira Bill, rien que quatre heures d'enchantements suivies d'un double cours de potions avec Poufsouffle.

Au mot « potions », Jeanne frémit en sentant la tension de la veille au soir remonter dans son estomac. Ce matin, elle avait réussi à l'éliminer d'un revers de main parce qu'un autre sujet s'offrait à son cerveau déconfit, mais maintenant... Jeanne réalisa soudain qu'elle ne montrait que peu d'intérêt pour ce que Bill venait de lui dire. Aussitôt, elle se reprit et demanda :

\- Mais... Je croyais que tu voulais arrêter les potions, à la fin de l'année dernière ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire, mais rien qu'à l'idée de le dire à mes parents, j'ai changé d'avis. Je les entendais déjà me faire des réflexions sur le modèle que j'aurais donné à mes frères et sœurs.

Oui... Les frères et sœurs de Bill n'étaient jamais loin, quand on parlait avec lui. Pour le moment, Jeanne ne connaissait que Charlie, dont elle avait appris qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, mais d'après Bill, elle ferait la connaissance des jumeaux, l'année prochaine. Jeanne s'efforça de ne pas penser « L'année où tu seras seule... Bill sera parti, lui. »

\- Finalement, elle rit à sa plaisanterie et reprit :

\- Donc tu poursuis... Rogue n'a pas été trop dur, avec vous ? S'enquit-elle.

Bill parut surpris par sa question.

\- Eh bien... Je dirais que ça n'a pas été pire que d'habitude.

\- Oh... C'est bien, alors.

Jeanne avait laissé échapper cela sans y penser et maintenant, elle se serait donné des gifles. Bill la regardait d'un air soupçonneux et la questionna :

\- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, chez les Serpents ?

Jeanne avait horreur de la manière dont Bill avait pris l'habitude d'appeler les Serpentards même en sa présence. Ce petit accent dédaigneux qui ressortait derrière le mot « serpent » à chaque fois qu'il l'employait lui donnait envie de lui botter les fesses... Même si au fond, il avait deviné la juste nature de la plupart des Serpentards. Elle répondit par la négative avec un hochement de tête de droite à gauche et tenta de rassembler ses esprits et son courage pour tout lui raconter.

Devinant ce qu'elle allait lui dire avant même qu'elle ait pu y penser, Bill demanda :

\- Il était avec Dumbledore, hier soir, c'est ça ?

Pas un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche mais Jeanne sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se dépêcha de reboucher son flacon d'encre et de ranger ses affaires mais – et dans un coin de sa tête, elle avait espérer qu'il agirait ainsi – Bill attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne se lève.

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Demanda-t-il, blessé.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, murmura Jeanne.

Elle avait réduit sa voix à un chuchotement parce qu'elle savait que l'énergie qu'elle aurait employée à parler n'aurait plus servi à maintenir sa dignité – sa fierté – et ses nerfs en place.

\- Alors quoi ?

Bill avait adopté le même ton résigné qu'elle, la même intonation de détresse, comme les derniers mots d'une longue tirade qui s'achève douloureusement et ne laisse place qu'au silence. Ses mains avaient à nouveau agrippé celles de Jeanne mais leur étreinte n'avait plus rien de doux, elle était désespérée et Jeanne sut qu'elle ne devait pas enlever ses mains sous peine de déchirer quelque chose dans le cœur de Bill que jamais plus elle ne pourrait réparer.

Elle prit tout à coup conscience de la foule d'élèves qui les observait de plus ou moins loin, se cachant à peine, murmurant quelques mots à leurs amis. Ils attiraient l'attention de tout le monde, assis à une table, dans le parc, à ses tenir les mains comme des désespérés en chuchotant pour ne pas entendre leur voix se briser.

Un instant, Jeanne fut tentée de tout raconter à Bill, là, maintenant. Mais surtout ici, dans le parc, au milieu des autres élèves. Mais si quelqu'un les entendait ? Et si... Si Bill en parlait à quelqu'un ? Se demanda-t-elle soudain.

Jeanne fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par Freedrick, qu'elle n'avait pas vu approcher.

\- Salut, lâcha-t-il. Dis, tu aurais le cours d'enchantements sous la main, je crois que je me suis endormi au milieu et qu'il me manque des morceaux...

Il arrivait comme d'habitude tel un cheveu sur la soupe. Mais cette fois, Jeanne l'en remercia et sauta sur l'occasion pour lâcher les mains de Bill, qui lançait un regard de colère mêlée à un profond dégoût au préfet de Serpentard.

Après avoir fouillé dans son sac un instant à la recherche de son cours d'enchantements, Jeanne le tendit à Freedrick avec un sourire.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il avant de déguerpir, ayant remarqué le regard que lui adressait Bill.

Sous le regard amusé de Jeanne, Bill le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

\- Quoi ?

Son ton avait été un peu brusque mais Jeanne tâcha d'en faire fi et répondit pas un haussement d'épaules.

\- Alors, insista Bill, pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il te voir, hier soir ?

Il avait retrouvé sa détermination et il n'avait plus du tout l'air contrarié qu'il avait eu avant.

\- Tu n'en démordras pas ! S'exclama Jeanne en essayant de paraître légère.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Cela mit un peu de baume au cœur de Jeanne de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait d'elle, de ce qui lui était arrivé et de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle décida de faire de même envers Bill et lui dit :

\- Viens, je vais... tout te raconter.

Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et prit la main de Bill pour le mener jusqu'au château. A l'intérieur, Bill s'arrêta soudain, pantois face à l'initiative de Jeanne. Quelque chose semblait le déranger.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle-même venait d'être coupée dans son élan et se demandait si elle n'avait pas échappé à une situation horriblement ridicule. Après tout, qui savait si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur les intentions de Bill ?

Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à rougir de quoi que ce soit.

\- Si, si. Viens, allons nous installer sur le balcon d'astronomie. Là-bas, personne ne nous dérangera.

Déçue, avec un arrière-goût de rancune sur les lèvres, Jeanne suivit lentement Bill à travers le château. Elle savait désormais qu'elle s'était fait des idées et s'était fait monter toute seule une histoire à la tête. Mais comme avait-elle pu être aussi superficielle ?!

En colère contre elle-même, elle réalisa tardivement que le chemin qu'ils étaient en train d'emprunter ne menait pas à la tour d'astronomie. Jeanne se cogna alors contre Bill, qui s'était à nouveau arrêté au milieu d'un couloir. Elle allait bafouiller quelques excuses mais tout à coup, comme s'il n'y tenait plus et qu'il avait attendu ce moment précis depuis des mois et des mois, Bill déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jeanne comprit aussitôt qu'il lui demandait une permission, que cet effleurement entre leurs lèvres ne signifierait absolument rien si elle n'y répondait pas favorablement.

 _\- Trois ondines créèrent l'océan_ , murmura-t-elle, craignant de briser quelque chose si elle parlait trop fort.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Bill était perdu, il était revenu sur Terre un peu trop brusquement.

\- C'est le mot de passe, souffla Jeanne avec un clin d'œil.

Main dans la main, l'un derrière l'autre, Bill et Jeanne pénétrèrent dans la salle de bain des préfets. D'un coup de baguette magique, Jeanne ouvrit tous les robinets, qui libérèrent aussitôt dans l'immense bassin quantité d'eau chaude et colorée, de bulles multicolores et même quelques poissons aux écailles dorées.

Alors que Bill tournait les yeux comme un petit garçon surpris, elle ôta ses vêtements et les posa sur le dossier du canapé en osier, à côté de son sac, avant de se glisser dans l'eau. Malgré la chaleur du bain, Jeanne avait froid et frissonnait. Elle s'immergea toute entière et, en se frottant les yeux, invita Bill à la rejoindre.

\- Je devais te raconter quelque chose, non ? Lança-t-elle en essorant la racine de ses cheveux.

Ce faisant, elle avait levé les bras et volontairement dévoilé la naissance de ses seins à Bill. Il semblait qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus, tétanisé par ce que Jeanne devinait être un mélange entre du désir et une peur indescriptible, peut-être avec un soupçon de retenue face à une Serpentard ou envers une amie sur qui il se faisait un devoir de veiller.

\- Viens, souffla Jeanne dans une ultime tentative pour le faire bouger.

Pour le faire rire, elle cacha ses yeux derrière ses mains aux doigts entrouverts. Bill ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire et déposa à son tour son sac sur le canapé.

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit dans l'eau, Jeanne vit que lui aussi frissonnait. Alors elle s'approcha et le serra contre elle. Bill répondit à son étreinte en caressant son dos du bout des doigts et, toujours enlacés, ils s'assirent tous deux sur le rebord immergé du bassin qui formait un banc.

Jeanne se sentait bien, dans ces bras. Vraiment. Elle n'avait à nouveau plus envie de les quitter. A l'idée que, cette fois, rien ne les obligerait à rompre leur étreinte, elle sentit son cœur s'apaiser et son corps se détendre.

\- Alors ? Demanda Bill, qui avait l'air aussi bien qu'elle, pour le moment.

A nouveau quelques peu angoissée, Jeanne s'empressa de vider son esprit, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort particulièrement complexe.

Les moldus appelaient cela de la méditation.

Elle appelait cela de la rigueur.

A son sens, un chimpanzé avec une bûche pouvait faire autant de magie qu'un sorcier doté d'une baguette mais dénué de toute rigueur mentale. Elle avait lu quelque part que plusieurs spécialistes du sujet s'opposaient à sa théorie mais d'autres, à sa grande satisfaction, défendaient la même thèse qu'elle.

Enfin, après avoir remis ses idées en ordre, structuré son récit, ouvert la bouche plusieurs fois pour finalement la refermer sans rien dire, Jeanne commença à conter ce que Bill désirait tant savoir. Il avait attendu patiemment qu'elle soit prête et écoutait maintenant son récit avec la plus grande attention.

Bill sembla se crisper lorsque Jeanne évoqua, le plus rapidement et le plus légèrement possible, le moment où elle avait tué celui qui s'était révélé être un mangemort.

Elle avait appréhendé sa réaction, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne réagisse pas, que pas un seul de ses muscles ne trahisse son inquiétude, sa désapprobation ou pire, son dégoût.

Au moins ne la rejetait-il pas avec horreur, rebuté par son contact, se dit-elle avant de poursuivre.

Depuis le début, elle évitait le regard de Bill et maintenant, simplement assise sur ses genoux, elle fixait la surface mousseuse de l'eau sans la quitter des yeux. Par une éclaircie, elle pouvait apercevoir ses genoux mais rien plus haut, une multitude de bulles colorées lui bloquant la vue. Pourtant, tout en continuant son récit – ce que lui avait fait comprendre Dumbledore et la colère dans laquelle elle avait involontairement réussi à mettre Rogue – Jeanne se mit machinalement à caresser la courbe au bas du dos de Bill. Lorsqu'elle y posa ses doigts, il se crispa à nouveau et se cambra légèrement, faisant remuer l'eau autour de lui.

\- Ce que je ne sais pas, conclut Jeanne, c'est pourquoi Dumbledore a fait ce qu'il a fait. Et j'aimerais bien savoir comment il s'y est pris pour convaincre le ministère de me laisser tranquille !

Maintenant qu'elle avait fini son récit, Bill semblait songeur. Et s'il regrettait désormais d'avoir tant insisté ? Se demanda Jeanne. Il y a tellement de gens qui prétendent être là en cas de besoin et réussissent à prouver le contraire en quelques phrases, en quelques gestes et réactions.

 _Tu vois, tu ne peux pas m'aider. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide_ , fut-elle tentée de lâcher avant de sortir du bassin. Mais elle y demeura, se tut et attendit la réaction de Bill.

\- Quand tu as tué cet homme, commença-t-il d'une voix blanche, tu savais ce que tu faisais... Tu as...

Bill s'interrompit et n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

\- Je te dégoûte, pas vrai ? Demanda Jeanne qui s'apprêtait à s'éloigner.

\- Non ! Je t'admire pour la force dont tu as fait preuve.

Sans laisser à Jeanne le temps de songer à ce qu'elle allait répondre, il poursuivit :

\- Tu étais seule, tu l'as été jusqu'à hier. Personne n'était là pour t'écouter, pas même ces moldus qui, si on t'écoute, sont censés s'occuper de toi. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas compris... Ce n'est pas dégoûtant, ce n'est pas mal, puisque ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour sauver ta propre vie. Si ce type n'était pas venu te voir pour te tuer, il ne lui serait rien arrivé.

Jeanne sourit de soulagement et se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Bill.

\- Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir... Murmura-t-il.

A nouveau, Bill fit une pause. Il était mal à l'aise et craignait visiblement que Jeanne se moque de lui.

\- Ne le prends surtout pas mal, ce n'est pas une question que l'on pose habituellement mais je me le suis demandé tellement souvent que...

\- Eh bien demande ! S'impatienta Jeanne en se redressant, sentant que le malaise de Bill la contaminait.

Elle avait cessé de caresser son dos et se tenait maintenant à bonne distance, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Quel effet, ça t'a fait, de lancer un sortilège impardonnable ?

\- Oh...

Après un long silence, Jeanne expliqua qu'elle s'était sentie physiquement mal mais qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même, une intense satisfaction l'avait envahie. Toutefois, elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de la fierté d'avoir réussi à produire un sort aussi complexe ou bien du soulagement d'avoir la vie sauve.

\- Et toi, quel effet ça te fait...

Sans laisser le temps à Bill d'exprimer son incompréhension, Jeanne, soulagée d'avoir pu livrer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, passa les bras autour de son cou d'un mouvement ample et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'osa trop réagir lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose appuyer contre sa cuisse. D'humeur taquine, elle attrapa, dans le dos de Bill, sa baguette, qu'elle avait posée à côté de la grille qui bordait le bassin. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les robinets qui s'étaient arrêtés tous seuls et alla se glisser sous les douces cascades d'eau chaude, dissimulée derrière un véritable mur de bulles. La vue bouchée par sa muraille mousseuse, Jeanne ne vit pas Bill approcher sous l'eau vers ses jambes et hurla de surprise lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches avant que la tête de Bill n'émerge parmi les bulles. Son cri se réverbéra dans toute la pièce et la sirène du vitrail plongea dans son eau de verre avec une moue d'horreur.

En riant, la tête sous les jets d'eau, ils s'embrassèrent de longues secondes, collés l'un à l'autre. Les doigts de Bill s'attardèrent quelques instants sur la cicatrice qui couvrait la joue de Jeanne mais, sentant probablement que cela la mettait mal à l'aise, enfoui sa main dans ses cheveux humides.

Jeanne, beaucoup moins grande que Bill, manqua plusieurs fois de tomber à la renverse, obligée de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Alors elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Bill et quitta le sol, assurée de sa légèreté par le bain.

Bill fit un pas en avant et colla Jeanne à la paroi de marbre, là où il n'y avait pas trop de mousse. Tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou et sur ses oreilles, Bill écrasait la poitrine de Jeanne contre son torse. Cela semblait lui plaire car il avait l'air de déployer un effort certain pour maintenir ce contact.

Avec un hoquet de surprise, Jeanne sentit deux mains se glisser sous ses fesses et la soulever légèrement. Elle sentit contre son intimité une partie de l'anatomie de Bill que la mousse lui avait cachée jusqu'à maintenant. Le menton dans le creux de son cou, d'un lent mouvement de balancier, Bill fit naître un intense fourmillement dans son ventre. Des papillons battaient de leurs larges ailes dans sa poitrine et sa tête devint si lourde que Jeanne ne put que la faire reposer sur l'épaule de Bill.

Réalisant que Bill menait la danse depuis le début, elle allait prendre une initiative lorsqu'elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration puis plonger à nouveau sous l'eau avec un sourire prometteur à faire fondre un iceberg.

Il déploya alors baisers, caresses et autres tendresses avec une habileté déroutante. Désireuse de trouver une position plus confortable, Jeanne voulut attraper l'un des robinets au-dessus d'elle mais le cuivre qui conduisait l'eau chaude depuis longtemps était devenu brûlant, elle enleva rapidement sa main et perdit le fragile équilibre de flottement qu'elle entretenait jusque là.

Bill profita de ce qu'il prit pour un mouvement de satisfaction pour remonter à la surface et reprendre sa respiration. Visiblement essoufflé par son exercice d'apnée, il poursuivit ce qu'il avait commencé en glissant sa main entre les cuisses de Jeanne, les écartant à nouveau avec douceur afin d'avoir accès à ce qu'il désirait.

Bill avait voulu se glisser en elle mais Jeanne avait refusé d'un vigoureux hochement de tête de droite à gauche. Pas question de tomber enceinte ! Et puis... Mais Bill avait déjà avisé et ce fut donc avec ses doigts qu'il acheva de faire monter Jeanne vers la plaisir, suivant le rythme des ondulations de son bassin, se laissant guider par les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle étouffait sur son épaule.

Il l'accompagna au bord du gouffre puis Jeanne fit un effort pour revenir rapidement à elle afin de lui rendre la pareille. D'un geste maladroit, encore saccadé, elle le caressa doucement tout en l'entraînant vers le bord du bassin. Echangeant toujours des baisers, ils sortirent tous deux de l'eau. Jeanne attrapa sa baguette au passage et fit apparaître dans un coin de la pièce un feu vif qui ne brûlerait rien de ce qui se trouvait autour. D'un nouveau sort impronnoncé, elle jeta à même le sol quelques serviettes moelleuses sur lesquelles elle fit s'asseoir Bill.

A son tour, elle prodigua ses caresses de son mieux, avant de descendre vers ses hanches en déposant de petits baisers papillons sur sa peau.

En arrivant au sommet, Bill laissa échapper un râle rauque en se cambrant de plaisir, serrant à lui en faire mal les doigts de Jeanne qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa paume. La respiration saccadée, le cœur battant la chamade, il invita Jeanne à venir se coucher contre lui. Elle s'exécuta et vint poser sa tête contre son épaule, juste au-dessus de l'aisselle. Elle entendait son cœur battre rapidement contre ses côtes. Puis elle prêta attention au rythme du sien, qui s'était un peu apaisé.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus vivante qu'en cet instant. Jeanne se sentait pleine et entière, elle avait comblé celui qui était devenu son amant et l'avait été pareillement. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, en réalité.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer son sentiment de bonheur et sa plénitude au gouffre de vide qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait usé du sortilège de la mort. Avait-elle le droit d'être aussi bien alors qu'elle avait, au cours de sa courte vie, ôté celle d'un autre ?


	7. Chapter 7

En retournant à la salle commune sans avoir dîné, ce soir-là, Jeanne tomba nez-à-nez avec Jimmy Lew, un élève de septième année, qui l'interpella d'une voix forte.

\- Je t'ai vue, tout à l'heure, dans le parc, avec ce Weasley... Pourquoi tu traînes avec des Gryffondor ? Et avec des traîtres à leur sang, en plus... Dit-il avec un air goguenard.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se planta devant Jeanne, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais après tout, quand on a été élevée par des sales moldus, on doit se sentir à l'aise et tirée vers le haut, à fréquenter ces gens-là.

Jeanne haussa un sourcil tout en fixant Jimmy avec perplexité. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre mais, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, Mindy, une autre Serpentard, lui lança de loin, assise sur le dossier d'un canapé :

\- Et pourquoi pas avec des sang-de-bourbe, tant que tu y es ? Plus notre compagnie est minable, plus on a l'air brillant !

Elle affichait elle aussi un regard méchant d'intense satisfaction et Jeanne se sentie blessée. Elle eut envie de leur hurler qu'ils pouvaient tous garder leur sang pur, qu'elle n'en voulait pas et n'en avait jamais voulu. La colère gonflait dans sa poitrine mais elle eut suffisamment de bon sens pour ne rien dire, émettre un sifflement de dédain et tourner les talons avant d'aller se coucher.

Allongée dans son lit, fixant le plafond du baldaquin, Jeanne tourna et retourna dans sa tête les paroles de Mindy, qui résonnaient encore à ses oreilles et ressemblaient à un terrifiant crochet surgi de son passé pour la rattraper. Elle avait toujours affirmé à tout le monde que son sang était aussi pur que celui des fondateurs eux-mêmes. Toutefois, à son grand regret, la vérité était toute autre. Elevée dans un foyer moldu depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle soupçonnait ses parents de n'être que de simples moldus.

En arrivant à Poudlard, Jeanne avait vainement cherché son nom de famille dans des livres de généalogie sorcière. Pas une fois elle ne l'avait trouvé figurant dans l'un de ces ouvrages. Pourtant, elle s'était acharnée à rendre de notoriété publique qu'elle était de sang pur et qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ses parents, sans doute disparus mystérieusement alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé.

Tout le monde avait gobé son histoire sans poser plus de question mais il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises que le secret de Jeanne ne tienne plus qu'à un fil.


	8. Chapter 8

Il se passa ainsi presque deux mois où Jeanne mena l'existence la plus heureuse qu'elle ait pu imaginer, partageant de nombreux moments intimes et complices avec Bill, ayant retrouvé ses cours, ses devoirs et la bibliothèque de l'école, libérée d'un rôle qu'elle avait été forcée de tenir, se couchant chaque soir avec le souvenir d'une agréable journée écoulée.

Il se passa presque deux mois avant que les ennuis ne viennent à nouveau à sa rencontre.

Lassée des moqueries que ses camarades lui lançaient à longueur de journée, Jeanne avait répliqué à l'une des remarque de Jimmy Lew par un sortilège d'aveuglement, suivi de ce qui promettait d'être une belle série de Diffindo si le professeur Rogue n'était pas intervenu au mauvais moment.

Le professeur avait ouvert la porte de la salle de classe la plus proche, avait poussé Jeanne à l'intérieur et lui avait ordonné de l'y attendre le temps d'accompagner Jimmy à l'infirmerie et de s'assurer de son état. Toujours profondément en colère, Jeanne peinait à se calmer et à faire cesser les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains, malgré ses innombrables heures d'entraînement. Si bien que lorsque le professeur Rogue revint, elle s'était assise à la dernière table du dernier rang, la tête posée sur les bras, la respiration saccadée, se balançant légèrement sur sa chaise pour retrouver son calme, sa baguette toujours à la main.

Jeanne avait tellement honte qu'elle ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur Rogue approcher. Son estomac se serra et elle lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux vers lui et le défier du regard – à défaut de faire autre chose.

Rogue grinça des dents à côté d'elle.

Sa main frappa la surface du bureau avec force et le claquement qui se répercuta en échos dans la salle fit sursauter Jeanne, qui racla le sol avec sa chaise. Sous le coup de l'anxiété, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle vit dans la posture de Rogue que cela l'avait désarçonné. Mais il se reprit immédiatement et lui aboya de le suivre.

Il la précéda à travers le dédale de corridors jusqu'à son bureau, dans les cachots, où il claqua la porte derrière elle et lui indiqua une chaise d'un geste expéditif.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Jeanne ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Rogue dans les yeux, son visage dénué de toute expression. Elle aussi s'était ressaisie.

Rogue la fixa en retour. Jeanne croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans ciller.

\- Miss Slater, commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux après une moue agacée, vous ne gagnerez pas à ce petit jeu, laissez-moi vous prévenir. Vendredi soir à six heures, dans mon bureau, retenue.

Jeanne faillit s'étrangler mais parvint à n'en rien montrer.

\- Maintenant filez. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous avant la fin de la semaine, c'est compris ?

Sans un mot, sans un regard, Jeanne tourna les talons et quitta le bureau.

Dans sa tête régnait un désordre innommable. Elle était en colère après Rogue pour s'être interposé entre elle et Jimmy mais se fichait pas mal de la retenue qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle bouillait intérieurement contre Jimmy pour son air goguenard quand il lui avait demandé quand elle demanderait à quitter Poudlard et vendrait sa baguette à une œuvre de charité.

Et surtout... Surtout, elle en voulait à Bill. Pourquoi devait-il appartenir à cette... _famille_?! Les Weasley... Les Weasley et leur sang... Les Weasley et leur mépris royal pour les convenances. Leur mépris pour la magie. Pour la magie et leur sang.

Jeanne réprima un hurlement qui lui noua la gorge. Sa colère menant la marche, elle fonça vers la tour des Gryffondors, sa baguette à la main. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, d'un sourire mauvais, tandis que dans son esprit se dessinait la plus horrible vengeance qu'elle pouvait imaginer en cet instant.

Sur le chemin, elle se glissa dans les toilettes et, après s'être assurée que personne ne la voyait, rabattit la capuche de sa cape par-dessus sa tête. Elle arracha de sa poitrine l'insigne de Préfet et le blason brodé aux couleurs de Serpentard avant de les fourrer dans sa poche d'un geste rageur, résistant à l'envie des les balancer dans une cuvette.

Devant le portrait qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle jeta un regard furtif à droite et à gauche. Tout le monde était descendu dîner, plus personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, maintenant.

Les portraits commençaient à lui lancer des regards curieux, à l'exception de la grosse dame, partie déjeuner avec une amie à l'autre bout de l'aile, aussi Jeanne prit-elle particulièrement garde à dissimuler son visage derrière sa capuche tandis qu'elle levait lentement sa baguette et traçait en l'air des lettres qui allaient se graver en caractères incandescents dans la pierre du mur et les portraits. Leurs habitants s'enfuirent en poussant des hurlements stridents, criant au feu, au vandale et au crime.


	9. Chapter 9

La salle commune des Serpentards était bondée mais pas un bruit ne se laissait entendre hormis la voix sèche du professeur Rogue, qui avait réuni tous ses élèves et se tenait droit devant la cheminée.

Il avait commencé un laïus moralisateur interminable tandis que tout le monde le suivait des yeux dans ses aller-retours autour du groupe d'élèves. Rogue avait fait disparaître les canapés, les fauteuils, les chaises et les tables d'un coup de baguette à son arrivée. Aussi, chacun se tenait-il debout, s'efforçant de ne pas l'air trop détendu. Quelques petits première année, devant, devaient lutter contre la fatigue malgré leurs paupières qui se fermaient.

Debout à l'avant-dernier rang, Jeanne n'écoutait que d'une oreille, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, elle tripotait distraitement le badge arraché et l'insigne qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de recoudre.

Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles devaient être morts de peur et en train de se faire passer un beau savon par leurs directeurs de maison. Les Gryffondors, eux, devaient être en train de conspirer contre les Serpentards, persuadés de connaître l'identité de l'auteur de la gravure sur le mur. McGonagall devait en avoir déjà fini avec eux. Elle était si laxiste avec ses chers petits Gryffondors...

Si vous savez quoi que ce soit à propos de l'auteur de ce message, venez m'en parler, dit Rogue. N'ayez pas peur des représailles parce que je vous garantis que qui que ce soit, cette personne va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Tout en disant cela, Rogue avait promené son regard sur les soixante-dix élèves qui se tenaient devant lui. Lorsqu'il avait regardé Jeanne, elle s'était efforcée de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfaite, ou trop coupable. Mais quelque chose dans l'imperceptible expression qui changea dans le regard du professeur lui fournit la certitude qu'il la soupçonnait malgré son discours feignant l'incertitude.

Après le départ de Rogue, plusieurs personnes avaient ricané bêtement et d'autres s'étaient réunies en petits groupes autour des tables et canapés de retour à leurs places.

Mindy affirma à ses amis :

En tout cas, je vous garantis que qui que ce soit, cette personne a toutes mes félicitations !

Et tous partirent d'un grand rire. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Jeanne qui passait à côté d'eux pour aller dans le dortoir.

Là, elle s'assit sur son lit avant de remarquer un morceau de parchemin posé sur son oreiller. Elle s'en saisit et l'examina à la lumière blafarde des torches qui encadraient son lit. Quelques mots y étaient inscrits, d'une écriture fine et serrée.

« Jeudi soir à dix-huit heures, dans mon bureau. Pr Rogue »

Jeanne tira la langue au morceau de parchemin avant de le froisser et d'y mettre le feu.

Il avait vraiment un problème. Pourquoi s'acharner sur elle comme ça ?

Avec un soupir, Jeanne posa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et se changea, pressée de se coucher.

Tu sais quoi ? Je parie que ce n'est même pas un Serpentard ! Fit la voix chantonnante de Lil, qui venait de rentrer dans le dortoir avec Victoria.

Lorsqu'elle vit Jeanne émerger du baldaquin, elle rit un instant avant de lui demander :

Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Euh... Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ? Demanda Jeanne, un peu perdue.

De l'inscription ! Au-dessus de la salle commune de Gryffondors !

Lil, de concert avec Victoria, pouffa à nouveau. Elle semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles et, tout comme bon nombre de ses condisciples, disposée à vouer un culte à l'auteur de ce gribouillage.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, Jeanne n'avait même pas envie de leur chuchoter à l'oreille qu'en vérité, elle était à l'origine de tout ce remue-ménage. Non, c'était bien plus intéressant ainsi, à les regarder tous se pâmer d'admiration et se demander qui avait bien pu faire ça.

Mais finalement peu importait ! Elle avait fait cela pour blesser les Gryffondors, c'était chose faite.

Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop. C'est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, dernièrement entre nous et eux. Et paf ! Ca apparaît comme ça !

Elle prit un air pensif avant de conclure :

Tu as peut-être raison... C'est sûrement quelqu'un d'autre.

Satisfaite de voir son idée approuvée par quelqu'un d'autre, Lil sourit avant poursuivre ses commérages.


End file.
